


Dirty Stay Out

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, Top Cas, Top!Cas, Virgin Dean, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak, the hottest boy in Dean's entire grade, asks Dean out on a date to an All Time Low Concert.  Screw studying, Dean has got a date to go on! (And studying may not be the only thing that gets screwed that night)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Stay Out

This was not what Dean was used to.  The deafeningly loud music, the stench of pot in the air, the people… There were so many people.  Dean wasn’t really used to being around this many people.  He was way more comfortable lying in his bed at home, reading Star Wars comics and Skyping with his best friend Charlie.  That’s what he was used to.  That’s what he was  _good_  at.

This, he was not good at. 

He had to admit, All Time Low was a pretty good band.  Their music was more than decent, and it was a definite change of pace from the classic rock he was used to listening to in his father’s car.  Still, he never would have fathomed going to see them in concert.  At  _midnight_.  He spared a glance at his wrist watch, which told him that it was 12:22 AM.  He stifled a yawn, covering his face with his right hand just as he heard a rough voice behind him.

“You tired already, Winchester?” Castiel’s gravelly voice filled his ears as the young man placed his hands on Dean’s hips, and Dean couldn’t help but blush.  This, right here, this was the reason why Dean was out at a concert so late.  Because Castiel had asked him to come with him.   _Castiel Novak_ , the hottest boy in his entire grade had asked him, Dean Dorky Winchester out on a date.  He couldn’t help but smile up at Castiel, shaking his head.

“Hardly.” He lied as he stifled another yawn.  Okay, so Dean was a little bit tired.  Sue him for being used to going to bed early!  Castiel raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing, leaning closer and nipping at Dean’s ear lobe.

“What do you say we change that, then?” he breathed in his ear.  Dean’s cheeks turned red and he bit his lips.

“Uh…”

“Come on, baby.” Cas whispered, taking Dean’s hand with his own and leading the other boy through the throng of people surrounding them.  It took a few minutes, but eventually they made it out of the main crowd and snuck out past the gates, towards the parking lot.

“Cas, what are we-” Dean’s sentence was cut off as Castiel kissed him, pushing his pierced tongue into Dean’s mouth and claiming it as his own.  Dean couldn’t help but melt against him, wrapping his arms around Cas’s neck and moaning into the kiss.  Cas smiled against his lips and cupped his face, tugging at Dean’s hair.

“Come on, baby.” Cas breathed as he pulled away from Dean- who was gasping for breath- and led him over to the crappy car that Cas had driven them to the concert in.  He opened up the back door for Dean, watching as he scrambled inside.  He followed quickly, closing the door softly behind him and crawling over to Dean.  He slid easily between the other boy’s kegs, cupping his face again and kissing him passionately.

“You’re so hot, you know that?” Castiel mumbled against Dean’s skin as he peppered Dean’s neck and jaw with kisses.  Dean whimpered pathetically in response, tangling his hands into Cas’s hair to ground himself.  Already he was hard and aching in his tight jeans, embarrassingly close to cumming just from making out with Castiel.

Dean nearly jumped when he felt Cas slip his hands under his shirt, tugging at the hem until Dean got the hint and lifted his arms.  Cas pulled the tee shirt off of Dean’s body, then began to trail kisses down his chest.  He flicked Dean’s nipple with his tongue, chuckling darkly when Dean yelped in surprise.

“Sensitive.  You a virgin, Winchester?” he asked, blue eyes lifting up to gaze at Dean’s face.  Dean felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away, biting his lips.

“I… I… Yeah.” He whispered.  Castiel gasped, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

“Seriously?” He asked.  Dean’s cheeks only grew redder- if that was even possible- and he gave a sheepish nod in response to Castiel’s question.  Cas huffed out a little laugh.  “That is so hot.”

Dean frowned in confusion.  He didn’t think it was hot- he thought it was embarrassing.  “Really?” He whispered.  Cas nodded enthusiastically.

“Oh yeah, totally sexy.  God, I’m going to have so much fun defiling you.  You’ll be wrecked for anyone else.” He said.  Dean opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Castiel’s mouth was on his nipple again, biting and sucking.  Dean gave up on talking after that, content to tangle his fingers into Cas’s hair and moan.

A few minutes later found Dean completely naked, sprawled out on his back with Cas between his legs, wearing only his boxers.  Dean’s cock was hard and heavy between his legs, and the fact that Cas was busy  _sucking his own fingers_  did nothing to help calm his raging hard on.  He gasped when he first felt Cas press a finger against his hole, biting his lips and looking up at Cas with wide green eyes.  The other boy gave him a reassuring smile before he slowly eased his finger inside of Dean.

Dean’s breath hitched and he arched his back, squirming a bit as Cas began to thrust his finger in and out of Dean’s tight hole.  “How’s that feel?” He asked.  Dean bit his lips.

“Kind of weird.” He admitted shyly.  Cas smiled.

“That’s okay.  It’s a good weird, right?  You don’t want me to stop?”

“N-no.  Don’t stop.” Dean stuttered out, and he could feel his cheeks burning.  Cas chuckled and smiled, leaning down to peck Dean’s lips.

“Okay, baby.  I’m gonna add another finger now, okay?”

Dean nodded slowly, closing his eyes as he waited for Cas to push a second finger in.  He gasped when he felt it enter him, biting his bttom lip hard as he felt his rim stretch around the intrusion.  Cas’s fingers didn’t move once they were inside of him, and when Dean opened his eyes it was to find blue eyes watching him intently.

“How you doing?”

“Good.” Dean whispered.  He couldn’t help but smile up at Cas, and Castiel smiled back.

“Good.” He said, echoing Dean.  “Can I move my fingers?”

Dean nodded and Cas slowly began to thrust his finger in and out, his long fingers probing deeper inside of Dean than anything or anybody ever had.  After a while, Dean realized, it started to feel good.  It was still kind of weird, but Dean couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of being so… full.  He cried out in surprise when Cas’s fingers brushed against his prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body and causing his dick to twitch with interest.  Castiel stopped, looking up at Dean with concern.

“You okay, babe?”

“Uh-huh.” Dean gasped, biting his lips and spreading his legs wider.  “Do it again.  Please.” He begged.  Cas chuckled.

“Of course.” He said, pushing his fingers deeper inside of Dean and brushing up against his prostate again.  Dean cried out in pleasure again, reaching own and squeezing his swollen cock to keep himself from cumming.  Castiel smiled.

“I take it that that feels good?”

“Oh, yeah.” Dean moaned as Cas wiggled his fingers inside of him.

“Do you think my cock would feel better?” he asked.  Dean opened his eyes and looked up at Cas, nodding enthusiastically.  Cas smiled and slowly eased his fingers out of Dean, who pushed his hips up and made a desperate noise of protest.  Cas laughed.

“Don’t worry, baby.  I’ll fill you right back up in a minute.” He said.  Dean bit his lips and watched as Cas slowly pushed his boxers down his legs, his own hard cock springing free.  Fuck, he was huge. At least seven inches long and thick as hell.   _Way_  bigger than his fingers, anyway.  Dean thought he would never fit, and it must have shown on his face, because Castiel laughed and leaned down to kiss Dean again.

“Don’t worry, baby.  It’ll fit.  You just gotta relax.” He said.  Dean nodded carefully, and he watched as Cas positioned himself, spitting on his hand and then slicking up his hard cock.  Dean hissed at the stretch, closing his eyes and grabbing onto the car seat.

“You good?” Castiel gasped.

“Yeah.” Dean said after a beat, opening up his eyes to look at Cas.  He smiled reassuringly and Cas smiled back, then slowly began to push in further.  It was a big stretch, but it felt good to be  _so_  full, and Dean couldn’t help but cant his hips upward, giving Cas easier access to his hole.  Cas smiled and reached out, grabbing onto Dean’s hips to steady himself as he pushed all the way in, bottoming out inside of Dean’s tight ass.

“Fuck, this feels like heaven.” He breathed, then leaned down to kiss Dean slowly.  “You good?”

“Mmhm.  Move.” Dean gasped, reaching around to hold onto Cas’s neck.  Cas smiled and slowly began to thrust into Dean, his hips slamming hard into the other boy.  Dean couldn’t help but moan softly, the feeling of being so full and so close to somebody else for the first time overwhelming.  When Cas hit his prostate for the first time he nearly screamed, clawing down Cas’s back and leaving angry red scratch mark.  This only seemed to spur Castiel on and he fucked into Dean harder, faster, until the other boy was nothing but a whimpering mess beneath him.

“You’re so tight, Dean…” Castiel gasped, leaning down to kiss and suck at Dean’s neck, leaving dark hickeys all over his freckles skin.  Dean moaned in response, tilting his head back and arching his hack.  “So hot.  Wanted to fuck you the first time I saw you…”

Dean whimpered, scratching Cas’s back.  The boy groaned and thrust into him harder, slamming Dean’s prostate over and over again.  Dean cried out and came all over his and Cas’s chests, then, his entire body writhing with pleasure under Cas’s.  He clenched down around Cas’s hard cock, milking his orgasm right out of him.  Cas came with a shout of Dean’s name, and they both collapsed against each other, sated and tired.

“So… your first time. How was it?” Cas asked after a few minutes.  Dean laughed, smiling and leaning in to kiss Cas’s lips gently.

“I think I may have to start going out at night more often."

“So... does that mean you liked it?" Cas asked, and he almost sounded nervous. Dean thought he must be imagining things as he looked up at Castiel and nodded.

"Hell yeah, I liked it."

"You think you’d be interested in doing it again some time?” Castiel asked, a smile spreading over his cheeks.  Dean chuckled.

"Oh yes, we are definitely doing that again."


End file.
